batman: jason and the Red Hood
by tremaynedr
Summary: jason is brought back to life and is found by Tim Drake, however while this is going on strange time/space fluctuations cause a new Red Hood to appear who kills criminals. can the Batman Family handle this new Hood who seems to know too much about them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own batman **

**Author's note: this first chapter is not done by me it was by saavikam77 I am just expanding on his idea fanfiction.**

**Above Ground**

Tim has been here almost every night since Jason was buried. A couple of times he had to dodge Bruce, but surprisingly, the man has only been a handful of times, and usually during the day. It's sad.

Even sadder that it's been six months since Jason died, and Tim is the only one here to mark the occasion. Bruce should be here. There should be flowers.

But since Tim can't risk Bruce knowing he was here, he doesn't have any flowers to lay on the grave, either, nothing to show that the second Robin is remembered, loved. It's not fai—

Kneeling at the graveside with a hand on the granite marker, Tim stills. He could swear he heard a faint cry for help in the distance. A... a scream.

He can't help whoever it is. Only Robin could. Or Batman. If only Batman was _here._

The scream comes to him louder this time, but... muffled. It's not...

A cold dread spreads through him as he realizes the screams aren't anywhere out in the night air, but—he bends down to put his ear to the ground—underneath him.

_"Bruce!"_

His heart in his throat, Tim does the only thing he can think to, and starts digging, his fingers sinking into the soft earth and pulling it out in clumps. Not fast enough. Not fast enough!

_"Help! Bruce!"_ And there's knocking, scraping, and Tim realizes Jason is really down there, alive. Alive! And... and trying to get out.

_Oh gods, he's gonna suffocate!_

A quick look around, hands still moving earth as fast as they can, and he spots the caretaker's shed not too far off. _Shovel!_ he thinks wildly.

It takes less than a minute to get to the shed, pick the lock, grab a shovel, and get back, his heart racing as he starts in on the grave again. His arms start burning entirely too soon with the work, his chest burning with the need for more oxygen, but he knows Jason needs air worse than he does. He has to keep going!

The screams are quieter by the time Tim is a few feet down in the dirt, only an area cleared around him big enough to get into the coffin. _He's still alive. Gotta hurry._

Then he hears the splintering, cracking, and the ground begins to give way beneath him.

Another surge of adrenaline shoots down his spine, and he redoubles his efforts, digging, moving earth, his arms and shoulders on fire, even as his feet sink with the dirt moving beneath him. He—

A sudden tug of gravity, and Tim falls with the earth as the grave seems to open up beneath him, a pair of hands suddenly _there,_ issuing forth from the ground, caked in dirt.

Tim struggles to get his footing on the loose earth, to not step on the collapsed coffin beneath him, and he grasps the hands, pulling. "I've got you!" he yells, "Just hold on, I've got you."

A few long tugs, and Jason is coming up out of the ground, dark hair, pale skin obscured in the semi-darkness and covered in dirt. "Bruce," he whimpers.

"He's not here," Tim says, helping Jason up, his own chest pounding with exertion and shock.

When they're both out of the grave, Tim slumps down next to Jason on the grass, both of them gasping in the cool air as a light rain begins to fall around them. He can't take his eyes off the other boy, Jason's burial suit ripped and filthy, his face bruised and battered. He looks like... like he's still wearing the injuries that caused his death.

Taking one of Jason's hands in his gently, he murmurs, "It's okay, gonna get you to a hospital." It'll be one hell of a trip, he thinks, already planning to get Jason away from the grave before calling 911.

"Bruce..."

"Don't worry, I'll call him," Tim nods, his heart in his throat again. Oh, that's gonna be a difficult conversation.

Standing, he pulls Jason to his feet enough to get him to the sidewalk outside the cemetery, and that's when he sees the older boy's hands in the light of the lone streetlamp. The skin is cut open, his fingers swollen, broken, nails torn and bloody.

Jason had to claw his way out of his own coffin.

Tim can't imagine how much worse it could've been if he hadn't been here. But he is, and with a quick call, there's an ambulance on its way. Holding Jason as they slump to the sidewalk together, the older boy's frame much larger than his own, heavier, Tim can't help the whimper that escapes him.

He doesn't know how, but Jason is here, above ground, _alive,_ even if his body is wrecked, and Tim has no plans to let him go. Explanations can wait for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Batman**

After reaching the hospital Jason was given a room within the hospital. However, as it was reported that Jason died six months ago Tim gave him the name Nicholas Drake. Once there the doctors began to help Jason with his injuries he still as a result of the beating with the crowbar and the explosion that killed him.

"So young man how did that boy get so badly hurt." Asked the doctor who was treating Jason to Tim.

"I didn't see it but I think he got mugged b a gang." Responded Tim.

As the doctor did not want to completely get into what had happened. As the doctors began to work on Jason while Tim decided to call Bruce, however he soon found himself wondering how exactly how he would be able to tell him about Jason and how he knew he was Batman. As he was about to call Bruce he deicided to call Dick instead as he would feel more comfortable talking to him than to Bruce.

(**Meanwhile)**

Bruce in the Batmobile had just reached the time/space fluctuation that had appeared in Gotham.

"So this is what has been causing the disturbance across Gotham. " he says as he analyzes it.

Just then the flux causes a large shockwave that blasts Batman away several yards. Then, a large bright light comes and blinds everyone as the light dies down there was a man in red mask and involved jeans, a t-shirt, and a biker's jacket.

"Well isn't this interesting" says the man as he looks at a newspaper that blew on his leg.

"Who are you?" ordered Bruce

"I'm the Red Hood." He says as he throws tear gas and disappears within it. Batman who had used a gas mask sees that he has left no sign of where he went.

"a new Hood huh?" says a voice above Batman which was Nightwing. He was wearing a stylized blue "wing" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs.

"So why are you here?" asked Bruce knowing that he and Nightwing don't to each other much.

"I got a call from an old friend." He stated.

"So you didn't to come see me." Says Bruce as he is about to chase the Red Hood but is stopped by Nightwing who put his hand on his shoulder.

"He said come to Gotham Hospital: Room 206, Nightwing and Bring Batman or should I say Bruce Wayne as well. It involves Jason." He stated.

This statement immediately got Batman's attention who immediately gave up chasing the Red Hood and with Nightwing headed straight for the hospital. Unfortunately Red hood who was still by overheard this and decided to look into it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Batman**

Back at the hospital Jason the doctors had just finished working on Jason and had allowed Tim to go speak to him. Once inside Tim saw Jason covered in bandages even one on his left eye for the bruises he got from The Joker.

"Hey Jason, are you okay?" asked Tim Drake nervously.

"Felt better. But thanks for asking." Stated Jason smiling, as he was grateful to Tim for bringing him to the hospital and getting him out of the grave.

"By the way who are you?" asked Jason.

"My name is Tim Drake." Tim replied.

Then as they began to shake hands they notice the lights go off. As Tim wondered if it was a power outage while Jason stayed calm knowing that it was not a normal power outage.

"Show yourself Batman and you too Nightwing." He says.

"So this is what you meant huh Tim." Says Nightwing as he saw Jason in the bed alive but still injured.

"Yeah I wanted to call Bruce first but I didn't know how to say it to him." Said Tim to Nighttwing

While they were talking Jason and Batman were just looking at each other without saying anything

"So Tim how did you figure out our identities?" asked Nightwing to break the strange silence.

Tim was at first reluctant to say anything as he was still nervous about telling how he had learn who they were. However, thanks to motivation from Jason who basically made friends with him.

"Nightwing remember when you apprehended Penguin a few years ago you did a quadruple somersault. Only a few people can do that, and after finding out you were adopted by Bruce Wayne. I concluded that you were Robin and Bruce was Batman. I also followed you guys over the years and Jason when he became Robin and when he….died." answered Tim.

"Impressive." Batman said dully.

Just then he began to leave as if nothing was going on. Tim and Dick tried to make him stay but he just left.

"Relax guys he doesn't know what to think right now leave him be." Said Jason which surprised everyone how cool he was at the moment.

"Thinking of Bruce I think he needs help." Stated Tim

"Why? He seemed the same to me." Said Jason

"Well as I told you guys I been monitoring your exports since figured out your identities. However, after the Joker murdered you he been acting more psychotic since your death." Stated Tim

"For instance, just a week ago he nearly beat a bank robber to death for mentioning what happened to you at the hands of the joker." Said Tim

"By the way, is The Joker still Arkham?" asked Nightwing, figuring Tim would know that.

"He's still alive?" yelled Jason shocked.

"Yeah after he killed you Bruce hunted him down and beat him basically to death. The doctors that treated him stated had he even been punched one more time he would have definitely have died from the injuries. He recently got out of the body cast Bruce put him in." told Nightwing."

"Anyway I believe Batman needs a Robin so I was figuring once you recover you could become Robin again Jason." Said Tim

"Of course ever since I became Robin I wasn't able to sit down and do nothing." Said Jason confidently.

However even though Tim and Nightwing had confident faces they knew it was not going to be that easy especially when it comes to Bruce and the incident that killed Jason in the first place.

However, unknown to anyone in Room 206 a bug was planted by the Red Hood who heard the entire conversation.

"This world is definitely going to be interesting." He said with chuckling as he leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

(_**3 months Later**_)

After finally being dismissed from the hospital Jason was brought back to the Wayne mansion along with Tim as he was picked up along with Jason by Alfred.

"So I finally get to see inside after about 9 Months of being gone." Said Jason excited and somewhat worried.

"It is good that you are coming home Master Jason." Said Alfred while tying to hold back his happiness.

"Yeah, But Mr. Alfred why am I being brought to the mansion as well?" asked Tim.

"Master Bruce will explain once we get there young Tim." Answered Alfred.

After an hour of driving they finally came to the Wayne Mansion. There inside they saw all the rich items around and the picture of Bruce's Parents. Once there Alfred brought them both to the entrance of the Batcave. However, as Jason was about to follow Alfred he was stop by Tim.

"What is it Tim?" asked Jason.

"Jason I know you are excited to be back but remember what I talked about a couple of weeks ago." Stated Tim

Jason then began to remember their conversation he had with Tim 2 weeks ago when Tim came to visit him as he regularly did it and was told stories of Jason's adventures as Robin. He then remembers the one conversation that Tim is talking about and began to be worried just like Tim was.

(_**2 Weeks Ago**_)

"What do you mean Bruce won't let me be Robin again!" yelled at Tim angrily.

"I'm just saying that he might say this." Stated Tim, Trying to calm Jason down after his statement and while hoping no one in the hospital heard Jason's outburst.

"Just think about it he probably feels like he has failed you by letting the joker kill you and by not killing the Joker to avenge you. Not only that you have been revived somehow and he probably feels like he has been haunted by his greatest failure by seeing you alive again." Explained Tim.

At first Jason was going to talk back but knew that Tim was right as Bruce had not once come to see Jason ever since the night that Tim called him and Dick. He then laid down and then turned to Tim with a smile.

"Tim I'm glad I met you even if it was under weird circumstances." Said Jason.

"Yeah I see you as a friend as well after talking to you for the past 3 months." Said Tim

(_**Present**_)

As they go into the Batcave Tim is in awe over what he saw the cave with not only the advanced technology he had ever seen but it also had some bats flying around inside of it. However what caught Jason's attention was what he had never seen in the cave before. As he ran to get a closer look he saw his robin costume. It was a dark red with arm length sleeves and legs, and the gloves and boots were a dark Green. As for the cape it was a dark green on the outside but yellow on the inside. And the Robin insignia was shuriken-like at the bottom legs.

"So this is what you did to my costume after what happened." Said Jason to Bruce who was sitting in his chair.

Bruce simply turned around and looked at Jason and Tim then got up from his chair and moved to talk to both Tim and Jason. After about half an hour both Jason and Tim left the Batcave and Jason was upset as was Tim.

"Like you figured Tim he said no." said Jason heading for his room in anger.

"I thought if I was backing you up he would at least consider it." Said Tim.

(_**Batcave**_)

Bruce was continuing working on the computer when Alfred came in. while watching Bruce from a distance he sees Bruce sigh and go into the Batmobile and drive away.

"Master Bruce." Said Alfred with a large amount of worry in his voice.

(_**Flashback to after Bruce left Jason in Gotham Hospital**_)

"Master Bruce, please take this to heart. Who Jason was, how we lost, him and this dark "miracle" that has brought about his return, it is not your fault." Said Alfred over the intercom of the Batmobile as he saw everything that happened on the computer of the Batcave.

"I know you view his death as his greatest failure." Continued Alfred.

"His life and his death are my greatest failure. Do you remember how he was when I found him?" interrupted Bruce.

"Of course sir fearless, arrogant, brass, and gifted." Remarked Alfred.

"Yes, different from Dick in so many ways, but still filled with power and potential. But, I knew from the beginning he was dangerous if I hadn't made him into Robin he would have grown to do wrong. Then I got him killed my partner, my soldier, my fault. I own that, I'll carry that like everything else. And it is for that reason when Jason recovers he won't be allowed to be Robin again." stated Batman.

"Sir what about young Tim." asked Alfred.

"I'll bring him to the mansion as soon as Jason is out of the hospital." Stated Batman

(_**Warehouse Downtown Gotham**_)

Many gang members were gathering inside.

"Hey who ordered this meeting? Black Mask?" asked one of the gang members in anger.

"No, I did." Said someone from above.

It was Red Hood with an AK-47 in his hands.

"You know there are easier ways to die." said another gang member.

"Yeah smart thing to say to the guy holding an AK-47." Stated Red Hood.

"Listen to me you drug-peddling scumbags. You guys are biggest peddlers in Gotham I'm offering you morons a deal." He began.

"Join me and you will have protection from both Black Mask and Batman. You also get 40% of the deals you make, a lot more than you get with Black Mask right." He stated. "You just stay away from schools and schoolyards. No dealing to children got it! If you do your dead." he suddenly yelled.

"This all very generous. But why should we listen to you?" Said the same gang member who called him out earlier.

He then dropped a duffel bag which is opened by one of the gang members and causes them to move away from it as well as cause one to throw up.

"Those are the heads of all your lieutenants. That took me 2 hours. Want to see what I can do in a whole evening." He said in a somewhat sadistic voice. "Make no mistake I'm not asking you to join up with me I'm telling you." He said as he fired off the AK-47 to scare the gang members.

The gang members move away but when they look up the Red Hood is gone. They all agree as they know they have no choice in the matter.

_**(a few days later)**_

On the news they are speaking of a large robbery done in the night by some of the Gangs now working for the Red Hood where not only having an advantage over the cops in weaponry but had several hostages.

(_**Batcave**_)

As Bruce was preparing to go he sees the computer inform him someone is at the front door. It turns it is Tim and he figures he is here to talk to Jason who he describes as being brothers. However, he notices that it looks like Tim ran and is unnecessarily banging on the door. Alfred opens the door and Tim rushes to the Batcave without saying anything to Alfred. Once there he stops when he sees Bruce.

"What is it Tim?" asked Bruce

"My mom and dad are in that Bank!" he yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Batman**_

(_**15 minutes later)**_

Batman had finally arrived at the Gotham National Bank, after calming Tim down and asking him to stay at the mansion.

"So these are the people now working for the Red Hood." Batman said to himself as he had gotten into the bank.

As he saw that the gangs involved in the theft are ones hired by the Red Hood from the other dimension who was stopped from chasing by Nightwing. As he secretly entered the bank along with knocking out any gang members silently he reached where the hostages were being held. However, he saw this was not going to be easy as all the hostages were not only tied up but they were also rigged with explosives around them. However, he noticed that some explosives were physically on two hostages who he quickly realized were Tim's parents, Janet and Jack Drake.

"Honey why is this happening?" asked Jack quietly but still in a horrified voice.

"Relax Janet the police will handle this. "Just relax and we'll…" just then Jack was hit behind his head by one of the robbers by the blunt side of his weapon. "Quiet or we blow the both of you!"

_**(Batcave)**_

Inside the Batcave Tim is watching what batman is seeing while trying not to yell as he knows it won't help batman in his situation. Just then Jason came in and saw what was going on through the monitor.

"What the heck? I thought he could do this easy but he might need help. These guys definitely mean business!" he said as he saw what was going on and then began to think for himself . "I'm going to go help him."

"But Jason, Bruce said…" started Tim in surprise knowing what Jason is thinking of taking his Robin costume out of the case Bruce put it in.

"But nothing!" yelled Jason. As he headed for his old Robin costume he was stopped by Alfred.

"Sorry Master Jason, but you couldn't take it even if you wanted too. He then took a cloth from his pocket and threw at the glass containing Jason's Robin Costume, and just as it hit it turned black and hit the ground with electricity still surging through it.

"He set that up in case you ever got any ideas." Stated Alfred after showing what would happen if he tried to take the costume.

"But he needs help if he's going to save those people." Said Jason in an upset voice knowing he can't help save those people.

"Just believe that Master Bruce can stop this on his own Master Jason" said Alfred to calm him down.

(_**30 Minutes Later**_)

After managing to knockout most of the guards and get a hold of the controller which was going to be used for the explosives Batman was able to stop the thieves. As he the police began to get the hostages out the bomb squad began to work on getting rid of the bombs that were personally on Tim's parents. Just as the bombs on the Drake's were removed they suddenly came back online and exploded not only on the bomb squads but on the Drakes who were still close to bombs when exploded. Bruce raced over and saw the Drakes are still alive but the bomb squad members definitely weren't.

"These two need medical attention now!" yelled at the police who rushed for an ambulance. Meanwhile outside Red Hood looks on with the real controller in his hand.

"Well that was simple and it seems Batman let his guard down tonight." As he walks away he stops and says "which one will you choose Batman? Robin #2 or Robin #3? The battle of the Robins begins now." He says chuckling into the darkness.

(_**At the Hospital**_)

Doctors had been working on both of Tim's parents for about 45 minutes and Bruce, Jason, and Tim had arrived about 30 minutes ago with Tim still in shock about what had happened with Jason trying to calm him down. Finally after about an hour of operating one of the doctors came in and walked to Tim and closed his eyes and simply nodded his head causing Tim drop to his knees crying.

(_**1 Month Later**_)

Inside the Gotham Courthouse Jason Alfred watch on as Bruce speaks with the judge about adopting Tim. After the jury returns they reach their verdict.

"Timothy Jackson Drake will now be in the custody of Bruce Wayne."

(_**Wayne Manor**_)

Jason was looking for Tim so he can help him get all his stuff into his room when he finds him looking at the grave site that Bruce made for Tim's parents.

"Hey are going to be okay? Asked Jason as he came up to Tim to see if he will be okay after what had happen to his parents.

"Yeah those guys behind the robbery are in jail and the report said it was a blunder on the bomb squad's part so I guess I'll be fine about my parent's death, though it does not make it easier. But now I think I understand how Bruce…Batman thinks in a weird way and that…" stated Tim before he paused.

"And that what?" asked Jason as he came up to Tim.

"That scares me." He finished __


	6. Chapter 6

_I do Not own Batman _

(_**2 months later**_)

Tim is in his room trying to do his homework when Jason comes in to talk to about something.

"Hey Jason, what is it?" asked Tim as he put down his homework.

"I wanted to talk to you about being Robin again." Stated Jason.

Tim became shocked and then stated "Jason we have tried for the last 2 months almost every day, and Bruce still remains adamant on his decision about you not becoming Robin again."

"Actually I wanted to see if he would allow you to be Robin instead." Said Jason

This shocked Tim more than he ever thought possible. Though he had always wanted to be Robin he knew that he did not have any of the training that Dick and Jason had, not only that since Jason was back he should be Robin again.

"Jason thanks for the invitation but you're here and I don't have any kind of training in either combat or being a detective. Besides we had both agreed that we would convince Bruce to allow you to be Robin regardless of how many times he refused."

Jason was somewhat silent for a moment because he knew that Tim wanted him to be Robin especially since he has had more experience fighting crime, but also he knew that Tim saw that he still wanted to be Robin as well.

"Tim you may not have the training we have but you are definitely a detective already you manage to find out who Batman when even the FBI and many, many more could not. As for training Bruce, Dick, Alfred, and I can train you in the actual combat." Replied Jason in response.

"Thanks Jason but I still say you should be Robin, your back and I'm sure we just need to convince Bruce to give you another chance." Said Tim trying to get Jason not to give up hope on being Robin again.

However, unknown to both of them who were to preoccupied with their conversation Alfred had come by to check on them but left after hearing their conversation left for the Batcave to speak to Bruce.

(_**A Few Minutes Later**_)

"That is what they were talking about." Stated Alfred.

Bruce acted like he didn't care about the conversation but he knew better than. He then simply stopped working on the Batcomputer. He then began to think to himself about both Tim and Jason. He still did not want Jason to become Robin again still thinking about how he failed him. Also he began not wanting Tim to be Robin either after getting hold of one of some information about the bank robbery that killed his parents.

(_**2 weeks ago**_)

"I don't know all he did tell us was to put the bombs on those specific two people and activate them if the police or you came along. Said a gang member who batman was integrating to find out why would the new leader the Red Hood would even do something like a bank robbery in the first place.

"Why!" roared Batman now near the point of punching the gang member.

"I have no idea we just followed orders." Said the now terrified gang member.

Batman now content with the gang member simply knock him out but with unnecessary force and then left.

(_**Present**_)

"Also I believe Jason has begun to find a way past your security block to him ever putting on that costume. And there is no doubt in one way or another Tim will find out about the truth about the accident seeing how much of a detective he is." Reminding Bruce of the current situation.

Bruce however does nothing and walks around without saying anything and simply leaves to go on patrol. However, unknown to him the Red Hood watched him leave and begins to follow him.

"He still has not made a decision. But he knows he has to before they make the decision themselves, which he knows will probably not be good."


End file.
